Dimmsdale Elementary School
Dimmsdale Elementary School is a school which children in Dimmsdale, including Timmy Turner, attend. It has students through 6th grade. Information This is a public school in the city of Dimmsdale. Many of Timmy's acquaintances are seen here, usually as a part of his class. The school hired Denzel Crocker, (perhaps an indication of a limited budget or simply being like most schools which have a few crazy teachers). The students consider the cafeteria food gross. The popular kids appear to get better treatment in terms of food, lunch table seating, bus seating, and admiration from their teachers, (perhaps because Tad and Chad are from wealthy families). Faculty The school principal is Geraldine Waxelplax, whi is actually very nice and cheery as long as no one is causing trouble, although she sometimes gets angry at Chester and A.J.'s meddling and needs to be calmed by being given a tuna sandwich or a cookie. Other teachers at the school include the smoof-obsessed Mr. Birkenbake, the effeminate drama and art teacher Mr. Bickles, an unnamed Spanish teacher, an unnamed science teacher, another Unnamed Teacher that hates Mr. Crocker, and of course, Denzel Crocker himself, who is the laughingstock of the whole school. Students A number of students who attend Dimmsdale Elementary presently include Timmy Turner himself; his friends Chester and A.J.; his back-up friends Sanjay and Elmer; the popular kids Trixie Tang, Veronica, Tad and Chad; Francis the school bully; and Vicky's little sister Tootie. Mark Chang also sometimes hangs around school; it is one of his favorite places because Yugopotamians love what humans hate, and most human kids hate school and cafeteria food which Mark loves.In The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, it is revealed that Waxelplax, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, Crocker, and Dinkleberg were students at Dimmsdale Elementary School, and it can be assumed that Vicky, Vic, Sheldon Dinkleberg and any other long-time resident of Dimmsdale went through their public school system. Description ]] The school is a white building with a purplish tint, most of the building is just one story but there is a tower in the middle at the front of the school. The symmetrical and simplistic architecture suggests it was built in the 1950's. Inside the school looks like a typical American public school but with lockers, which elementary schools typically don't have. It has a cafeteria, and classrooms with school desks. There is also a sizable playground and recess area outside which includes basketball and tetherball courts. In the movie, the school is a white building and has the same lettering and flag. Events ]] ]] The school is the host to many events such as: *Science Fairs **in episodes like ''Smarty Pants and Jimmy Timmy Power Hour *A Movie making competition **A movie fair in Where's Wanda?. *Hosting a Sugar Cream Puffs pageant during the episode, Oh, Brother! *several School Dances **In episodes like Stupid Cupid, When Nerds Collide! *A Talent Night in Dadbra-Cadabra where Timmy improved his Dad's magic act with help from his fairies. *Bingo is held there frequently, according to Fairly Old Parent **The episode also had a sign saying Snail Races would take place there the next night. *Prom in Animal Crockers. *Donut Day in One Flu Over the Crocker's Nest. Students *Timmy Turner *Chloe Carmichael *Kevin Crocker *Chester McBadbat *A.J. *Francis *Trixie Tang *Veronica *Tad *Chad *Elmer *Sanjay *Tootie *Mark Chang (rarely in Timmy's classroom) *Remy Buxaplenty (in Remy Rides Again) *Mr. Turner (in Old Man and the C-) *Missy *Sparky (in A Boy and His Dog-Boy) *Foop (in Blue Angel) *Ravi (future) *Howie (future) *Katie (future) *Mouse (future) *Other Schoolchildren Faculty and Staff Permanent *Geraldine Waxelplax (Principal) *Denzel Crocker (Teacher) *Mr. Bickles (Drama and Art Teacher) *The Unknown Teacher (Green dress, has glasses, and tall) *Janitor *Mr. Birkenbake (Newspaper editor) *The Lunch Lady *Nurse Quack (school nurse) Temporary *Mrs. Sunshine/Mrs. Doombringer (originally a substitute, but Timmy wished her to be permanent, but then he wished her to be a substitute again after he found out that she is an expert fairy hunter) *Monster Hunter (second substitute after Mr. Crocker falls into a well) *Princess Mandie (believed to be the new Social Studies teacher) *Jorgen Von Strangle (briefly a school councilor before getting fired) Single Appearance *Food Cart Guy *Spanish teacher *The Math Teacher *The Science Teacher (Looks like Mr. Turner's Boss in "Abra-Catastrophe") Faculty and Staff Gallery Stock Image of Principal Waxelplax.png|Geraldine Waxelplax Principal DenzelCrocker1.png|Denzel Crocker 5th grade teacher. NoSubstituteForCrazy118.jpg|Ms. Sunshine originally a substitute, but Timmy wished her to be permanent, but then he wished her to be a substitute again after he found out that she is an expert fairy hunter NoSubstituteForCrazy231.jpg|Ms. Doombringer Ms. Sunshine's alter ego YouDoo292.jpg|the Janitor of the school NoSubstituteForCrazy379.jpg|Monster Hunter second substitute after Mr. Crocker falls into a well Stock Image of Unnamed Teacher.png|The Unknown Teacher MrBickles.png|Mr. Bickles drama teacher and briefly substitute when Crocker is kidnapped by Mandie TheBigScoop034.jpg|Mr. Birkenbake Head of the school newspaper team. SpanishTeacher.png|Spanish teacher Princess Mandie.png|Princess Mandie believed to be the new Social Studies teacher Timvisible085.jpg|The Math Teacher Abracatastrophe0566.jpg|Food Cart Guy Bouncer.jpg|The Bouncer References de:Dimmsdale Elementary School Category:Locations Category:Dimmsdale Category:Municipal locations Category:Place Category:School Category:Crocker Locations